


安提基特拉的尘埃

by Shoggothy



Series: 无名者三部曲 [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 弃权声明：不属于我，所有刀片属于A社，剩下的设定我们激战3见（不“他们曾称这个世界为泰瑞亚。”
Series: 无名者三部曲 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833259
Kudos: 1





	安提基特拉的尘埃

“一切都是从利爪岛开始，在决心营地结束的。”

1

那个小个子的阿苏拉把水晶放在高倍放大镜下，小心地转动着，然后她从镜头前抬起头来：“是泰蜜。”

“谁？”

“你还算是个学者吗？！”阿苏拉睁大了眼，一半是出于惊讶，另一半则纯粹是愤慨：“泰蜜，机械动力专家、将安提基特拉体系发展成完整理论的，巨龙时代的最后一位天才、当今世上69.82%的记忆水晶的制造者？”

“我是个历史学家，不是个数学家。”诺恩声如洪钟地回答，“我有我的学术领域，小家伙，这个泰蜜，他是个阿苏拉对吧？他参与了巨龙战争？”

“她当然是个阿苏拉了。”阿苏拉哼了一声，从镜头下抽出了水晶，“至于巨龙战争，谁也不知道，她留下了大量机械动力学的资料，但是凭我们这个时代的魔法水平根本无法复原十分之一。她的生平么，跟其他巨龙的传说一样，都是模棱两可，多亏阿苏拉在上古时期也习惯在所有的研究成果上署名，不然我们得到的线索就更少了。”

“你能读取它的内容吗？这也许是很重要的资料。”

“所有泰蜜留下的资料都很重要。”阿苏拉蹦蹦跳跳地拿着水晶跑向她实验室的另一侧，“听着，你是在跟伊伦娜最顶尖的晶片复原专家说话，如果我都不能读取它，整个世界没人可以。”

伴随着一系列在机器上的敲敲打打、电光火花、诺恩“你小心一点”的咆哮声，密密麻麻的全息文字照亮了实验室的天花板和墙壁。

历史学家与复原专家睁大眼环视着四周，机器还在转动，一页又一页，浮动的文字包裹着他们。

阿苏拉从她喉咙中发出一声尖叫，那像是一声大笑，又像是一声啜泣：“这不是泰蜜写的！她一向是用阿苏拉文本的！”

“文字都会失传，但数字永远不会。”她爬上了桌子，紧紧抓住诺恩的手臂，她兴奋地浑身发抖：“这……这是什么文字？我一个字都不认识！这是不是古塞瑞亚文？！你从哪找到它的？这一定非常重要，不然泰蜜不会专门为它制作一枚记忆水晶！”

“泰瑞亚，”诺恩纠正道，“他们曾称这个世界为泰瑞亚——我们得去找一位古泰瑞亚文专家了。”

2

他们曾称这个世界为泰瑞亚。

曾经有魔法，曾经有巨龙，曾经有英雄，曾经有传奇。曾经有安提基特拉体系，世界由魔径能量构成，万事万物皆是平衡的一部分：他们出生，他们呼吸，他们战斗，他们生活，他们死去，能量流转不息。

大崩坏发生后，一切不复存在。没有真相，唯有传说。

3

在取得突破性进展的那天晚上，诺恩拎了两桶最好的麦酒来，他一个人喝下了一桶半，剩下的半桶归夏尔工程学家所有。她当时正忙着将译文重新写入程序中，没能多夺下半桶来。

诺恩喝得酩酊大醉，靠在实验台上，打着酒嗝。

“伙计们！”他高声说，“你们知道什么才是亘古不变的吗？”

“数学。”阿苏拉对着他一身酒味皱了皱鼻子。

“法则。”夏尔正望着杯子里最后一滴麦酒叹气，“永远都有法则。”

“呃……”人类从书稿里抬起头来，他是一位古文学家，在整个小队里就属他工作最努力，他顶着黑眼圈，不确定地问：“对真相的追寻？”

“传说！”诺恩宣布说，“传说永远不会被人遗忘，这就是为什么我会成为历史学家——我们失去了这么多，科技、魔法、历史、文字，但我们还有传说。大陆之间闭塞难通，传说却漂洋过海，从古传唱至今，没有那些传说就不会有现在在这里的我们。”

“在我小的时候，比那边的小个子大不了多少的时候……”他朝着阿苏拉挥了挥手，被自己的话逗得爆发出一阵大笑，复原专家则不满地朝他翻白眼。“诗人唱过这样一个传说，在巨龙的时代，曾经有这么一个……嗯，队伍？组织？联盟……他们对抗巨龙，他唱过他们的城堡和炮火与战斗，愿野性众灵为他们的荣耀祝祷。龙消失了，他们消失了，可诗人还记得那首歌，他唱到有一头巨龙，从天空上坠落——”

他醉醺醺地比划了几个手势：“然后砰——地砸进深海里面。那是个传说，但是个合理的传说。呸，别这么诧异地看着我，我有理性，没有人能独个儿杀死一头龙。这些火炉旁的故事，诗人的祖父讲给他的父亲，他的父亲讲给他，传说永远流传，而我在寻找它的源头……”

他一头栽倒，幸亏夏尔拦了他一把，才及时解救了她仅剩的小半桶酒，也避免诺恩脸朝下淹死在麦酒里的命运。

“真是个典型的诺恩！故事，哼。”阿苏拉撅起了嘴，“而我呢，我只相信那些被数据证实的故事。”

“也许他对了。”人类微笑着说，“但愿那位诗人也能分享他的成就。”

夏尔对程序进行了最后一次重排，投影映射在伊伦娜的星空下。繁星如同谜题，字符亦然，然后重译的编码赋予了它们意义，孤单的字符找到了它们的舞伴。考古小队辨认着那些艰涩的词句，人类走向前去，审视着那些浮动的文字中他的成果。

“如果我知道它们的正确排列方式，我也许能做得更好些。”他用手指轻点替换着几段字符的位置，“不过，在这里。看。”

不死巨龙。

悲伤之海。

契约团。

4

“我亲眼目睹了这一切，在飞……烟花般的炮火里，悲伤之海……泡沫，泽坦从空中坠落，不死巨龙迎向它的死亡。起初……寂静无声，在一年之前，这还是不可能完成的任务，……看着水面，确认……欢呼响彻天空。我为他们骄傲，他们为每一个人骄傲，所有的……，……，苦难似乎都值得了。

“黎明属于……，荣耀归于契约团。”

5

就算诺恩懊恼过自己在进展突破的当晚是唯一一个躺着的成员，他也没有表现出来。从宿醉的头痛中清醒过来后，他再次以更高的热情投入到工作中。数据损坏得太厉害了，光是要解读出这样一小段残缺不全的文字，他们就足足花上了三个月的时间。阿苏拉和夏尔正合力研究一种新的算法去修复损坏的字符，而诺恩认为他可以凭着对上古史的了解为古文学家填补一两个词汇的空缺。

连续好几个晚上，新的尝试似乎徒劳无功，小队就译文应该是“小鸡们在和风大教堂占据了德薇娜的心”还是“德薇娜在和风大教堂吃烤鸡”而争论不休。搞清楚德薇娜似乎指的是她的祭坛而非那位女神本身又花费了几天大量查询和搜索的时间，在那之后没有谁对“大量的复生鸡占据了和风大教堂的德薇娜祭坛”有异议，但对于不死巨龙复生小鸡这一事实和关于小鸡战斗力的探讨又在队伍中引发了一场新的热潮。

“他们当然得夺回……呃，削减巨龙的势力，对不对？”诺恩皱着眉头，比划着战斗的手势，“然后呢，你要怎么跟一群鸡战斗？朝它们开炮？然后它们朝你们扔鸡蛋？”

“事实上，不要小瞧鸡这种生物（不要小瞧任何小个子的族群），”阿苏拉戴着护目镜，手在控制台上噼里啪啦操作着，“根据我的计算，鸡在群聚成十只以上时，它们的破坏性将超过三个人类，甚至是两个夏尔。那么如果我们把足够的魔法能量灌注到鸡身上，投掷鸡蛋所造成的破坏相当于发射一次光子能量炮，这样的鸡群将成为一支军队——你们瞧！”

她抬起了护目镜，一只魔法小鸡的全息投影和密密麻麻的计算结果出现在她的头顶上。她的队友们则一致朝她吼道：“说话就行了，不用把公式列出来！”

“你们这群实心眼的傻大个，不亲眼见到你们是不会相信的。”

“但谁会想给鸡灌注魔法啊？！”

“呃，泽坦？”

“想想看，连鸡都这么能打。我真想要他们的年代。”夏尔嘀咕着。

“也许他们也想要我们的。”人类说。

6

“我在飞空艇上找到了司令，他总是喜欢……待着，胜利也不会抹去……，他在沉思，或许是在思考这个联盟的未来，或许是在想其他巨龙的命运，以后……要面对的战斗。就算是我的朋友……刃也不会在这样的时刻如此忧思，所以我对他说：来吧，司令，来跟大家一起喝一杯。

“这是他应得的。

”这是我们应得的。

“愿泰瑞亚永远铭记此刻。”

7

“你们觉得这个……记录者，他，或是她，可能是什么人？”

“就一位书记官而言，他不够客观。”阿苏拉踩在凳子上拿出了她的午餐，当她想要跟其他人分享这盒她称之为“欢乐培养皿”的食物时，回应她的是不约而同的“这东西能吃吗”的眼神。于是她气鼓鼓地打开盒子，往嘴里丢了几颗糖豆：“当然了，他们干了件大事，换作是我的话用词会比他还夸张十倍，不过这不专业——如果他真是个书记官的话。”

“他是个战士。”诺恩肯定地说，“他参与了战争，不仅仅是个战地记者什么的，你们看他的用词。”

“他说了‘我们’，”古文学家敏锐地提出，“‘这是我们应得的’。”

“没错……可惜泰瑞亚并没有记住那时那刻。”诺恩沉思了片刻，一种属于吟游诗人的浪漫仍然融在他的血统之中，他就像是响应什么召唤一样猛地抬起头来：“所以，伙计们，咱们得再努力一点。这些研究成果，不仅仅是古代文明的缺失——还是英雄们的赞歌，我们应该跟后世的人们讲述他们的故事！”

“不过，飞空……艇？”人类疑惑地读出了这个词儿，对于他而言，它不存在于他们当前的历史中，“这会是什么东西？”

“噢，一种能承载人和枪炮跨越数万里高空的飞行器，”夏尔回答，“原来他们就是靠它击败巨龙的，我一点也不意外。我曾经见过几张珍贵的图纸，绝妙的设计，理论上我们现在也能制造出来，只要我们有——”

“魔法。”阿苏拉接口说。

一阵沉默横在队伍之间。

阿苏拉突然气馁地坐下来，她的身影显得更小了：“什么都没了！自安提基特拉体系崩坏以来，巨龙时代的一切都没留下来。永恒炼金术在上，想想那个时代的魔法和科技，想想我们的先民曾经取得过怎样辉煌的成就，想想他们曾是多么接近真理，再也没有了！”

“没有战斗。”夏尔同意道。

“也没有传奇。”诺恩说。

“和平，”人类轻声回答，“他们留下了和平。”

8

“欧尔……净化，那是几乎不可能完成的任务，比杀死巨龙更艰难。我始终……希望，但我从未如同此时此刻一样，怀有毫不……的信心，就差最后一步，只差最后一步，泽坦将面临他的死厄。

“我为我的朋友感到高兴。我知道自从他接下契约团司令一职以来，他总是……，以期做到最好，但……压在他身上。如今长久以来他肩负的重担终于可以解除了，他的野猎成功了，这并不意味着结束，这将是我们再次共同前行的开始。

“我向他道贺。我们就要到……了。”

9

“至少现在我们对这个司令的身份有些蛛丝马迹了。”在人类完成最后一段词句重组后，小队思索着他们最新获得的译文的意义时，他突然指向其中一个词：“野猎——所以他是个诺恩吗？”

其他成员望向他们的考古学家，而他们当中的那位诺恩却只是谦逊地摇了摇头，拒绝了这个殊荣：“我们说‘狩猎’。‘野猎’这个说法我似乎在哪儿听过，但这不是我们的用法。”

“也许这是狩猎的古代说法？”夏尔不以为然地耸了耸肩。

“但我确实……大伙儿，休息半天，咱们晚餐后见怎么样？我肯定能找到一两本书里记载了这个用法的。”

他们休息过了第一个晚餐，在第二个晚餐时纳闷他们的领队为何还不见踪影，第三个晚餐时几乎要给当局递交失踪报告，诺恩终于顶着沙漠上的落日风尘仆仆地回到了实验室。他在所有人的抱怨中高举起一本旧书，他那些怒气未平的小队成员才安静下来，瞪大眼睛。

“我保证这个解释足够好。”他抬高了嗓门说道，小心翼翼地翻开那本书，“这是一本天狗写的书。”

“贸易的种族，他们有翅膀。”夏尔说。

“所以，你是说——”阿苏拉眼睛亮了起来，“他们能飞过——”

“非常困难，但并非不可能。”诺恩笑了起来，“这本书就是这样一个冒险家写的，他飞过了无尽之海，他去过泰瑞亚大陆：一切开始的地方。他记录下了一个奇怪的种族，瞧，就在这一页。”

“他们隐居在丛林之中，称自己为希尔瓦里。”人类读到，“他们就像是人形的枝桠，我想溯源学者如果想要研究他们跟德鲁伊——也就是树精灵的关系，一定是相当有趣的。德鲁伊已经消失了，希尔瓦里似乎从未将他们的枝条伸向其他大陆，因此我们也无缘窥见这一族群的秘密。泰瑞亚人似乎对他们相当熟悉，他们普遍认为希尔瓦里是一个友好的种族，我在丛林里滞留了三个月后，认可了这个说法。但我难以理解他们的生活方式——他们的根源——他们有种与生俱来的使命感，他们称其为‘野猎’，似乎并不是每一个希尔瓦里都被授予了野猎的责任，每个野猎的内容也不尽相同。这令我感到非常困惑，竭力想搞懂这种——”

“看这里。”诺恩打断了他，“野猎。希尔瓦内，他是个希尔瓦内。”

阿苏拉朝他翻了个白眼：“听着，我承认你是个不错的考古学者，但你的发音烂透了。是希尔瓦里。”

10

“阿帕提亚。唐恩。科克特。格雷琴。泰格温。佐特。贝尔尼。……”

11

他们一开始以为那是乱码，直到阿苏拉提出他们一族的起名方法从古至今未曾变更。阿苏拉试图用数学公式证明，作为总是走在科技前沿的一族，他们的签名习惯和将数学与文字相融合的方法使他们成为了最好的保留传统的种族。

但那似乎只加重了这一页的分量，整个小组在默默无言中度过了剩下的半天。

12

“墨德摩斯死了。结束了。”

然后连续几页都只有空白。

13

“所以呢，你们觉得发生了什么？这个记录者……他没有亲历那场战争吗？”

“这本是个值得大书特书的时刻……”

“记录越来越短了。”人类叹了口气，“也许他们赢得太艰难了——他们能赢，这本身就是个奇迹了。你们记得吧，那些含糊不清的关于舰队坠落的描述，我不知道他们是怎么做到的，也许……”

“也许……”

他们沉默了一会儿，脑海中转着同一个念头：在那些记录里，对于私人关系、私人感情的提及也越来越少了。

14

“我很抱歉留给你们这样的世界，我不敢说它比我所有拥有的世界更好、更美，但我确实如此期望着。我希望这将是一个人们不必再踏过战友的鲜血继续战斗的世界，我们付出了高昂的代价，但我希望这是值得的。

“我也不敢说我曾经获得过真理，但确实有那么一刻，在那短暂的一瞬，我接触到了真相，我看到了万事万物。而你们，我的朋友们，我相信没有任何困难能阻止你们去继续追寻它，从前没有，此后也不会有。

“这并不是一个艰难的抉择，至少，它不会比我此生所做的其他抉择更难。”

15

“他在说什么？”阿苏拉慢慢睁大了眼睛，“他是不是……在说世界终结，我是说，安提基特拉崩溃的那一刻？”

“那个世界……”

“有飞空艇呢。”夏尔说，“还有能当大炮用的小鸡。”

“有魔径能量啊！”阿苏拉愤愤不平地说，“我们可以用魔径能量建造去往各地的传送门，那样我们再也不用骑着坐骑在黄沙下奔波了！”

“有传奇，有史诗，有不眠不休的战斗，”人类说，“还有巨龙。”

“我们确实不再跨过战友的鲜血了。”诺恩嘟囔道，“他们至少应该写一首歌来庆祝这个的。”

他们站在原地遐思了片刻，然后继续工作。

16

那似乎是一件很奇怪的事：你急于寻找一块拼图，直到你将整块板子拼好，才发现你想寻找的那一块一直握在你手中。

“结果第一页就写了！”阿苏拉尖叫道。

“呃，技术上说，我们并不知道这是第一页。”夏尔补充说，但她也懊恼地呲了呲牙。

“长久以来的努力，”人类将水晶递给了他们的领队，“我觉得这个荣誉应该属于你。”

诺恩清了清嗓子。这是个极为重要的时刻，他不想毁掉它，他用他那浑厚的嗓音念出了他们最后破译的句子：“瘟疫使者倒下了，这是我们向巨龙宣战的第一步，也是我的朋友接过司令一职以来赢得的第一仗。多年以来，我们与泽坦在海岸线上进行了一场似乎漫无止境的拉锯战，但如今我们不会继续退缩了，我的挚友特里……特……”

他在心里嘀咕了好几遍，试图发出一个自己从未尝试过的音节，最后他放弃了，把晶片甩给了阿苏拉：“算了，小个子，也许你有本事把舌头捋直。”

阿苏拉用她的大眼睛白了他一眼，她珍惜地握着全息文本，一个一个字读道：“于是，我的挚友，特拉赫恩说，‘我不知道前方还有什么在等着我们，我的朋友，但这是第一次，我有了希望。’我也是一样——这个联盟连旗帜还没有，但我们赢了漂亮的一仗，这让所有的牺牲都变得值得了。”

“我们有很艰难的路要走，世界将因我们而改变，而利爪岛就是起点。”

“特拉赫恩。”她又重复了一遍。

整个考古学家小队沉默下来。那就是他们寻找的那个遗失的名字，它藏在几个古老的音节里面，与那个传说的时代、与龙的名字和希尔瓦里的名字并列在一起，埋在历史的尘埃中。

那就是他的名字。

END


End file.
